


Don't you ever leave

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, elsa is dying, her powers are killing her, ice and snow take back what they gave, implied jelsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had worked out eventually. But once their new life was build up, it started to fall apart again.<br/>Elsa's magic is forcing a sacrifice. Snow and Ice were never made to be held inside a broken chest. If only Elsa could say that she was ready. Or that she's had a good life. The Queens only comfort are old memories of a boy who used to dance around her fragile self whenever she felt the heaviness of life.</p><p>(Set after the end of the movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you ever leave

There was a boy once. He had always had messy hair.  
  
Whenever she saw him, he would nearly fall on his nose.  
He was funny like that.  
  
The boy usually made silly jokes and ran around her like nothing good.  
  
They had held hands once. When she was sad.   
And he hugged her a few times.  
It felt nice.  
  
She smiled at him every now and then. Though she still felt sad.   
Just like the girl always did.   
  
But the kid made her laugh some days. Shy, suppressed laughter.  
But laughter nevertheless.  
  
Thinking about it now, left her blue.  
He’ll never know how she liked him.  
  
But death was locking her away.   
Back into the tight arms of isolation.   
  
Elsa let out a cold breath, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. The Queens eyes felt heavy and long eyelashes were already clouding her vision. It took an enormous amount of energy to watch her own icy breath being carried away by soft wind. Anna had left the window open for her. She was thoughtful like that.   
  
But with only seconds left, it didn't matter anymore. She had been fighting for a long time. But the magic never really accepted her weak body. And after letting it all out, it had slowly started to overpower her. She was becoming one with cold ice and snow. Soon there would only be frozen dust and snowflakes left. Carried away by the sweet songs of faithful wind. Free. But alone.  
  
Not what she had expected when her secrets were spilled. Not what she had expected when love had thawed Anna’s heart.  
  
This was all so different now. This was the end. Nothing could be done. She felt the greedy hands of death reaching out for her.  
  
If only Elsa could say that it was okay. That she was ready. That she's had a good life.   
But it had just started.  
  
Her eyes went back to the open window.  
She hadn't seen him in years.  
The boy who came to visit her when she was sad.   
  
Not since her parents have died and Elsa had lost everything she ever believed in.  
  
There was no snow in this room. No ice crept up on the silent windows. No frost.  
  
“hold on to me…”, a chilly whisper.  
  
Elsa's steel blue eyes fell shut.  
  
“…come rescue me…”, she whispered back.  
  
The sweet voice she had hoped to hear once more cradled her, as reality fell off the young royal.  
  
Her body was numb. Her face was pale. Hands were cold. And limbs were dead.  
  
Ice and Snow had taken back what once they had given.


End file.
